The present invention generally relates to a full body costume. More particularly, the present invention relates to a wearable, inflatable costume which fits wearer""s head, covers at least the wearer""s entire upper body, and transforms the wearer into a desired character having a considerably taller height than the user.
Various decorative head and body coverings are provided in the prior art. Such decorative coverings include hats positioned on the wearer""s head, headdresses attached to the wearer""s head with fastening devices, helmet devices attached to the wearer""s head having an inflatable decorative portion on top of the helmet device, and partial decorative body coverings leaving the wearer""s head exposed. One particular known arrangement is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,218,780. The ""780 patent teaches a headdress including an inflatable helmet portion. An inflatable caricature portion extends from the helmet portion.
Absent from the prior art is a full body decorative costume which covers at least the wearer""s entire upper body, including the wearer""s face, and includes an inflatable decorative head covering which sits above the wearer""s head.
It is a principal object of the present invention to provide a full body decorative costume with an upper portion which sits above the wearer""s head and a body portion which covers at least the wearer""s entire upper body and entire head.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a full body costume which effectively transforms a person into a significantly different and/or taller character.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a body costume with an inflatable upper portion which is attached to the wearer""s head by a fastening arrangement and includes a decorative body portion which covers at least the wearer""s entire upper body including the wearer""s entire head so as to give the wearer the appearance of a particular character.
In one form, the present invention provides a decorative body costume which covers at least the wearer""s entire upper body. The decorative costume includes an inflatable decorative headpiece which sits above the wearer""s head so as to add a minimum of approximately two feet to the wearer""s height. The decorative headpiece may be formed to resemble any figure, character, or animated object. The decorative headpiece may simply sit above the wearer""s head or be fastened to the wearer""s body through a fastening device such as straps which attach under the wearer""s arms. The costume also includes an upper body section including shoulders. The upper body section may also include appendages in accordance with the theme of the costume, such as arms, fins, or tentacles. The upper body section supports one or more decorative drapes or draped portions to further transform the wearer into a particular character. The decorative draped portions are draped over the upper body section so as to extend the length of the wearer""s body and create an inner portion of the costume that receives the wearer. The decorative draped portions in combination with the decorative headpiece and upper body section combine to provide the wearer with the appearance of a new body.
The design of the decorative drape is in accordance with the overall theme of the full body costume. For example, if the decorative headpiece is designed to resemble Frankenstein then the decorative drape will resemble the clothing of Frankenstein. Additionally, if the decorative headpiece is designed to be a Heinz ketchup bottle, then the upper body section and decorative drape will be consistent with the overall design of a Heinz ketchup bottle.
Additional benefits and advantages of the present invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art to which this invention relates from a reading of the subsequent description of the preferred embodiment and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.